


【一上/abo魔幻】-只为你疯狂ch2

by michile



Series: (魔禁/一上 abo)-只为你疯狂 [2]
Category: Toaru Majutsu no Index | A Certain Magical Index
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, M/M, Possessive Behavior, Soulmates, Supernatural Elements, Sweet, vampire
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-10
Updated: 2020-09-10
Packaged: 2021-03-06 21:47:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,420
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26385886
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/michile/pseuds/michile
Summary: ☆全架空，此学园都市跟那个学园都市无关☆私设多 ooc肯定☆部分借用原作的设定☆这是个超自然生物/魔法遍地的美好世界
Relationships: Accelerator/Kamijou Touma
Series: (魔禁/一上 abo)-只为你疯狂 [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1909261





	【一上/abo魔幻】-只为你疯狂ch2

教务处的办公室内，弥漫着一股忧伤紧张的气氛，这是海原踏进这里的第一印象。

他不禁大胆的猜测，是不是前些日子学校收到了恐吓信，威胁要炸 弹攻击，要不然就是学校营运出现危机，即将面临倒闭。

不过后者应该不太可能，因为学校的知名度蒸蒸日上，近年来的学生人数是有增无减，怎么可能还会营运不佳？！

不过，就算发生了以上这些问题，校方要找的也是一方通行，也只有他出面才有办法解决，而他海原，只是个小小的风纪委员长罢了，找他有何作用？！

所以，到底找他来是为了什么呢？

更诡异的还在后面，教务主任─维克多一见到海原踏进办公室，如同见到了救世主降临，连忙把他请进了教务处旁的接待室，亲自倒咖啡、端点心。

〝礼多必诈〞….这是海原当下的想法，而他的想法在下一刻，得到了证实。  
  
维克多一入座，便开门见山地说：「海原同学，现在已经开学近一星期了，我想你应该知道最近有什么重大的活动吧？！」

「我知道啊！是『心心相印』仪式。」

所谓的『心心相印』仪式，是指直属学长姐与学弟妹的见面与确认，长点上机中学相当重视这个制度，校方认为学长姐与学弟妹的互相扶持，有助于双方的发展，也有助于学校的发展。

「原本这个仪式是不会出什么问题的，就算历来都是用抽签方式决定，也不会出现什么差错，只是，现在有个令人头痛的问题产生了，那就是一方通行同学。」

海原了然于心的点头「噢！我懂了！」

那个家伙的脾气他太了解了，不爱接触人，脾气还大的要死，怎么可能会想去带什么学弟妹？！

指望他去对学弟妹关爱与扶持，还不如祈祷一下，那家伙不要把人家弄成忧郁症还比较实际呢！  
  
「海原同学，你跟他靠得比较近，或许你可以试着劝他一下，至少仪式当天去和他的直属见面一下，至少场面比较不会这么尴尬。」

海原无语地看着维克多主任，无奈地想：『主任.....己所不欲，勿施于人啊！』

他接着头痛的扶着额道：「我认为这个仪式的既定程序，不适用于一方通行身上。我觉得，可以事前询问一下他，看他比较青睐哪个学弟妹，让那个学弟妹来当直属，这样就没问题了。」  
  
「不......问题还是没解决啊！依一方通行的个性，他不会主动去接触学弟妹吧？！不接触何来的『青睐』呢？」  
  
「说的也───」

不对！有一个！！！  
  
灵光乍现，海原突然想起，新生入学典礼那天他看到的景象.....或许，这个问题可以顺利解决！

不明就里的维克多主任还在烦恼的说：「这个问题必须解决啊！如果可以，校方不用让一方通行同学去带学弟妹，自然不会去自找麻烦的与他交涉，问题是.....二年级的A班与一年级A班刚好人数一样，等于是一个萝卜一个坑，所以──」

「主任！包在我身上！我有解决方案了，不过──」

感到头皮发麻的维克多主任，他有不祥的预感。该死的！眼前的同学虽然随和，但事实上，他可能比一方通行还麻烦一百倍！

海原笑咪咪的说：「主任！别紧张！我又没有要你以身相许。只是希望你对我在管理学校风纪上的一些行为，睁一只眼闭一只眼，可以吗？当然，我不会去杀人放火，只是如果有哪个同学被扁成猪头三来告状，能否当作没看见？！」

「开玩笑！怎么能任由你施暴？！」

「我是那种看人不顺眼就开扁的地痞流氓吗？！只是，有些同学的行为，用教育爱的沟通方式显然不合适，需要一些霹雳手段罢了。我跟你保证，绝对不会无故施暴，也不会任由别人打着风纪委员会的名号来施暴，因为委员会只有我一个成员。」  
  
维克多不禁满头冷汗，他这还是第一次遇到有学生这么光明正大地与教务主任交涉『殴打同学的合理化』这种事情.....

海原见维克多主任还很为难，他决定下一帖猛药「主任！你应该了解一方通行的个性，他不会接受任何人的指使，更不容许别人插手他的私事，所以，要是你们去求他，当然收不到效果，而你们擅自作主替他决定的话───」

不用海原继续讲下去，维克多知道事情的严重性，只好无力地说：「好！就麻烦你去解决了。还有，行为还是收敛点比较好，你也知道，这个学校的学生的家长都不太好惹。」

而海原给了维克多主任一个让他放心的笑容，便摆了摆手离开，前往学生会。  
◇◇◇◇◇◇◇◇◇◇◇◇◇◇◇◇◇◇◇◇◇◇◇◇◇

学生会会长办公室───  
  
一方通行着看着坐在沙发上，不请自来的家伙，没好气的说：「你专程跑来我这里，是为了对我傻笑？！」这家伙的笑容真是欠扁！相比之下，那个妖精的笑容，顺眼多了.......。

一方通行想到新生报到那天，与上条当麻所发生的事，眼神不禁变得连他自己都没察觉到的柔和。

海原意有所指的笑「一方通行！你也知道，过两天就是『心心相印』的仪式──」

「我没兴趣！你给我去跟学校回绝。」他就知道对方的到来，准没好事！

就知道你会这么说！

海原状似无奈的摊了摊手「我也跟校方劝过了，但他们就是不死心。」  
「好了！来聊一点别的吧！前几天新生报到，我看见有一名学生，慌张地从你的办公室跑出来，那个学生是上条当麻吧？！还有，你那天要我查上条当麻的住处，说是要送点东西给他....」

喝了一口茶之后，海原再度开口：「可不可以请会长说一下事情的来龙去脉？不要怀疑，我只是在尽我的风纪委员长的职责罢了，保护学生，我很有责。」

说的头头是道，其实海原只是想八卦一下罢了，由其是一方通行的八卦，那可是比数字周刊上报导的什么偷 情啦、强x之类的新闻还要有爆点呢！

那天，海原原本在风纪办公室看影片，看见对面的学生会办公楼那里出现了两道人影，其中一个是他再熟悉不过的一方通行，另一个是他完全不认识的黑发少年，他当下就觉得很惊奇了，什么时候那家伙也会跟别人结伴了？！

更让他震惊的还在后头，他居然还看见了一方通行牵着那个人的手，把他拉进了学生会，还带他到办公室！

这可真是不得了！

一方通行对于自己的私人领域，可说是有很严重的“洁癖”，平常就连学校的教职员要来谈事情，都不见得会让他们进办公室了，自己也是因为从小跟他认识到大，有些交情，才成为特例之一。

不过他也不会无事而登三宝殿，那家伙也不会没事找他到办公室喝茶。

所以，在看到这个景象时，他当下让坂坂(使魔土偶之一)去调查那个黑发少年，才得知那是今年的特等生──上条当麻。

可就算是特等生，海原也不会傻到认为，一方通行只是因为这样而对上条当麻〝特殊待遇〞。

所以，八卦之火燃烧的海原，难得动用了法术，并让他身边的4个使魔土偶火力全开的包打听，只是，没办法看到影像(早知道就偷装针孔)，还是不知道实况。

海原只知道，一方通行给上条当麻自己的衣服换洗(海原还为此下巴脱臼)，让上条当麻帮自己吹头发(海原已经石化了)，然后.....就没有然后了，当海原恢复淡定时，上条当麻就尖叫冲出去了。

为此，海原真是百思不得其解，为什么吹个头发可以演变到尖叫冲出去？！

他今天怎么样都要搞清楚这个不解之谜。

而最大的谜就是，一方通行居然亲自到府服务，为上条当麻送书送数据？！

为什么他会知道呢？

因为他当下实在太好奇了，好奇一方通行到底要送什么东西到上条当麻家里去，所以稍微调查一下，调出了一方通行的通联记录有三通，一通是打给他的；一通是打给教务主任的，内容是要教科书跟资料；一通是打给上条当麻的班级导师『解释』一下对方当日缺席的原因......。

天啊！上条当麻到底是何方神圣？居然能让一方通行为他做到这个份上......。  
  
看见海原有打破砂锅问到底的倾向，一方通行在权衡了一下保持缄默与坦诚的利弊之后，他决定坦承，好快点打发这家伙离开。

「那天我坐在上条当麻大腿上，然后他把我推开，自己跑走了。」

一方通行又情不自禁的回想起那天的情景，心情莫名大好，露出了愉悦的笑容。

「嗄？！！！！」这是什么跟什么啊？！他是听到了什么劲爆的秘辛？！

海原不禁脑海中浮现出了当时的情形：一方通行媚眼如丝、娇弱无力(没错！这家伙平常最爱装弱)、宛若嫩柳的软倒在上条当麻的怀里(误)，而突如其来的美人在抱的刺激(或者是惊悚)，让纯情的上条当麻招架不住，便落荒而逃.....

这么说起来，一方通行还真是悲剧，这应该是他平生第一次主动勾 引 (大误)别人，却落得把人吓跑的下场......。

装弱干嘛？！他那逆天的信息素要是火力全开的话，那天晚上就搞定了，如今这两人肯定在床上『打得火热』！  
  
回过神来打算安慰一下一方通行，却发现，一方通行笑了，而且笑得非常灿烂，这让海原更是觉得惊悚的无以复加。

…..............................好可怕！这是什么倒霉事要发生的前兆？！  
◇◇◇◇◇◇◇◇◇◇◇◇◇◇◇◇◇◇◇◇◇◇◇◇◇

见到海原的眼神，一方通行自觉失态，随即恢复了原来的慵懒神态。  
而海原，在得知了种种前因后果后，他更加坚定了自己的想法───能接收一方通行的人，非上条当麻莫属。

上条....牺牲一个你，幸福全世界啊！   
非常没良心的海原，打定了主意后，便笑吟吟的『开导』一方通行：「我很好奇啊！你到底为什么会为了上条，变得这么反常？」这是问句，同时也是撒出去的『饵』。

一方通行认真的想了想，给出了一个不怎么像答案的答案：「他很特别。」

是啊！上条的确很特别，特别到让他这个向来冷漠看待周遭人事物的人，第一次对一个人如此印象深刻。第一次光是回想到与某个人的相处情节，心情就莫名愉快，也是第一次，他主动想要接近一个人、了解一个人。

而最重要的一点，就是上条当麻这家伙，也是第一个激起了他的欲 望 ，要是那一天他没有推开他，一方通行肯定把持不住！

海原见到撒出的『饵』发挥作用后，又进一步追击：「难道你不想多多找机会接近他、了解他？这样就可以更坚定你的想法，同时也可以更容易的占有他，不是吗？！」

近水楼台先得月，基本上，若是让一方通行有机会靠近，上条当麻就会像蛛网上捕获的娇蝶无误，到最后都是被吃干抹净，连灵魂也被彻底占有，从此以后，他将作为一方通行的『所有物』活着，再也没有逃离的可能。

毕竟，血族的执着可是很可怕的，尤其是对于自己心仪的伴侣....

一方通行无奈地翻了白眼，他怎么会听不出海原的『暗示』？！....嗯！若是上条当麻成为了自己的直属，他倒是真的不排斥。

话说，自己真是胡涂，怎么没有想到有这个方法，可以很自然地接近他的妖精呢？！

是的！他想接近上条当麻，他发现他对于他的欲望，比自己想象的还要惊人，真是被自己说对了，上条当麻那家伙，活脱脱的就是个专勾他魂的存在！

自从那天美妙的短暂接触之后，他发现他满心满眼都是那个omega的身影，晚上睡觉时更不用说了，从那晚开始，都是春梦连连，能用上的姿势、花样无数遍的上演着，简直哈他哈的要命！

更夸张的还在后面，原本能收放自如的信息素，都在夜夜春梦之后而失控，那浓郁到连自己都会皱眉头的百合花味，醒来后湿透的床单与内裤....啧啧！前所未有的体验啊！

不过，这样就算一见钟情了吗？

说实在的，一方通行并没有把握，自己真的是因为喜欢上条当麻本人还是只是因为，对方那咖啡信息素刚好对了他的味口，所以才会特别关注他。他想摸清自己的心，而他有预感，自己很快就会得到答案。

在弄清海原的目的后，一方通行开门见山地说：「要怎么样才能让你去帮我说服校方，指定上条当麻当我的直属学弟？」

其实自己也可以出面，不过，他就是不想让外人发觉，上条当麻对他而言很特别，不但是自己不想让别人有机会，窥探自己的隐私以外，他觉得这个举动还会给上条当麻带来不必要的麻烦。

而海原，相信以他的能言善道，一定能掰个好理由说服校方，同时不让人做任何遐想。

海原得逞的在心里乐开了花，这才是他想要的结果啊！

一方通行精明一世，胡涂一时，他怎么从来就没想到，校方派他来做说客时，其实就是一种完全妥协的表示呢？！不过这样也好，两边都能占便宜感觉真好！

虽然海原在心里已笑翻了，但他表面上还是一副淡泊名利的模样：「一方通行，你说这什么话？！身为你的好友，我帮你是应该的.....只不过，最近美琴投资的餐馆所租的地，要被收回了，正愁着没地方可再开业呢！

学生餐厅那里挪个位子方便吧！你也知道，美琴可是怕妳怕得要命，想要帮她朋友，却迟迟不敢跟你提！」

一方通行这下子很无奈，他没好气的说：「我能说不吗？」真会精打细算！没办法，有求于人就是矮一截。

不过，他随即凉凉的开口：「好友啊！记住你今天的友情宣言，千万不要忘记了！」  
  
为此，海原流下了满身的冷汗，他有预感，他会被自己的话给害死！  
  
事实上，他的预感相当的准确，在未来，一方通行可是将『身为你的好友，我帮你是应该的。」这句话发挥的淋漓尽致，几乎成了『有事，丢给海原就对了！』这样的程度......。

海原委员长.......保重了！  
◇◇◇◇◇◇◇◇◇◇◇◇◇◇◇◇◇◇◇◇◇◇◇◇◇

1年A班的今天全体的师生显得异常浮躁，因为今天入学以来的第一个重大活动─『心心相印』。

想到今天下午放学时间就会公布自己的直属学长姐，而同一时间，直属学长姐便会来『认领』自己的学弟妹，各自带开与自己的学弟妹畅谈，接下来将互相扶持到毕业。

在长点上机中学，直属学长姐有义务照顾学弟妹，不只是功课方面，连其他方面也都要多多关照指导，而学弟妹也有义务加以配合(当然这不包括做坏事)。  
  
上条当麻坐在位子上听着同学们的谈论，同时也感染了他们的紧张与期待，连带着他也开始期待着，自己的直属学长姐到底是谁了。

等到靠近公布时间时，班上的人更是躁动不已，而导师也很识趣的提早下课，陪着同学们一起等待。

而放学时间一到，教务主任便很准时的抵达现场，一一的公布。

而班上同学的反应真是多样化啊！有的相当的雀跃，有的很忐忑不安，因为未曾谋面过，有的则是扼腕，因为自己的直属并非期待的那一个，种种反应不一。

不过，当教务主任公布了上条当麻的直属学长的大名时，班上的同学包括他本人的反应相当的整齐划一，他们───全都石化了。

上条当麻的直属学长是──2年A班的一方通行，同时也是现任的学生会会长。 

班上的同学随即相当同情地看着他，觉得他真是倒霉！

没办法！一方通行在学校实在是恶名昭彰，所以纵使他在各方面的表现实在突出、又是个天才更是全校公认的第一美男子，然而，这样的风云人物，却是大家避之唯恐不及的存在，学校的师生还私底下给一方通行取了个绰号─冰山帝王。

这时的同学们纷纷热心的安慰着上条当麻，给他加油打气，因为他们实在不看好，他们甚至认为，以一方通行不近人情的个性，可能不会出席，甚至现在就已经向校方回绝了，而他绝不会考虑到当事人会多么难堪。

上条当麻一边接受着班上同学温暖的好意，一边忐忑不安。

倒也不是害怕一方通行，实际上，经过新生报到那件事后，他一直觉得学长是个好人，同时也是个好迷人的人...噢！不对！这不是重点！  
  
他忐忑不安是因为，那天除了一开始以外，其他时候他都在出糗，最后还很要命的推了一方通行学长....呜呜！学长一定讨厌他了吧！

也对啊！在那种天不时、地不利、人不和的情况下，指望对方能欣然接受自己，除非奇迹发生。

但是.........他的内心深处，还是希望一方通行学长能够接受自己，不知为何，他是第一次强烈的想要接近一个人、想了解他、想与他相处，接受他同时被他接受。

最终，上条当麻的希望破碎了，一方通行始终没出现。

此时的教室空荡荡的，只剩上条与导师。而他的脸上一片黯然，默默地收拾书包，便强颜欢笑的对导师挥手道别，而导师─杰克，他也只能爱莫能助的用心疼的目光看着上条离开。   
◇◇◇◇◇◇◇◇◇◇◇◇◇◇◇◇◇◇◇◇◇◇◇◇◇

走到了校门口，突然背后传来异样。

上条当麻警觉的来了肘击，却不料背后出现了女性声音的怪叫：「等一下啊！」随后，他及时收了力道，不然这女孩铁定被打飞出去！

上条此时诧异的回过头，不明就里地看着这个叫住他、素昧平生的女同学。  
  
「我是学生会的书记─结标淡希，会长今天有重要的会议要开，所以没办法来见你，但他请我转交了一封邀请函。」结标说完，便把一封上了火漆印的邀请函，郑重地交给了上条当麻。

在见到对方完全不敢至信的眼神时，结标淡希往前两步，偷偷爆料了起来：「上条同学，其实会长很看重你的喔！也很关心你呢！他不但帮你向你们的导师解释你未出席的原因，还亲自送书和资料到你家呢！」  
  
「什么？！！！」他原本以为，导师不追究是因为他就如同学长所说的，他没有这么不近人情，至于送书送资料.....嗯！他当时不在，是由史提尔帮他领的....呜呜！真是丢脸，他居然误认为是校方送来的！

这样看起来，一方通行学长应该没有因为那件事，而对自己厌恶不已吧？！那真是太好了！  
  
上条当麻的心，开始为这个事实感到雀跃不已，上一刻的黯然早已烟消云散，而他也为之瞠目结舌，因为这是第一次有人对他的影响这么深，他的心情也是第一次为了别人的一举一动起伏不已。

结标淡希见到了上条当麻感动不已的表情，心里偷偷为自己点了个赞！太好了！刚刚的爆料收到效果了。

当初海原趁会长不在时，偷偷跑来学生会，八卦了会长在新生报到那天的事，而且他再三保证这一切句句属实。

而大伙儿当下听完了，只有一个感想，那就是『爱情的力量真伟大！』连冰山帝王都逃不过，看来，学生会很快就会有『会长夫人』了！

而学生会对于他们敬爱的会长谈恋爱，各个都抱持着祝福的态度，有些成员，特别是那些平时被电得很惨的成员，更是希望会长能『早日抱得美人归』，

毕竟，美人在怀，会长就不会这么斯巴达了吧？！他们这么深信着。  
  
回到现在，结标淡希在心里偷笑了一阵之后，回过神来便催着上条打开邀请函看看，她实在有够好奇，会长会约上条在哪里见面，该不会是他家吧？！噢！会长真是大胆啊！  
  
上条当麻小心翼翼地拆开信封后，从里面拿出一张质料相当考究的邀请函以及一把样式古典的钥匙。

邀请函上面还印着荆棘与玫瑰的图纹，据结标淡希所言，荆棘与玫瑰是克劳利家族的家徽，而这样正式的邀请函，据说只有在克劳利家族在宴请世界各地有往来的名门政要与贵族才会发这样的邀请函。  
  
上面还用钢笔书写，内容是邀请上条当麻今晚八时，在学校后山的温室见面。  
  
看完后，上条不禁深深佩服，学长的字真优美，使用钢笔书写还能把字写得这么好真了不起！

结标淡希在一旁为此震惊不已，使用这样郑重的邀请函也就算了，会长还亲自使用钢笔书写？！要知道，就算是以往签署一些重要的合约，也没见会长拿钢笔出来签字啊！

最夸张的是，会长居然邀上条去温室见面？！那个地方，会长可是谁也不让进的啊！

…........看来，上条当麻在会长心里的份量，可是重到难以估算的地步了........  
  
决心要帮会长的结标，硬是拉住了上条当麻，为会长讲了许多的好话(加油添醋了不少)，特别是温室的事，最后，效果很显著，对方感动的眼睛只差没有变成星星眼。

最后，因为顾虑到时间的问题，结标只好放上条离开了，虽然还有很多事没讲，不过，总算是让『夫人』对会长的印象加分了不少，剩下的只有要靠会长自己加油啦！  
◇◇◇◇◇◇◇◇◇◇◇◇◇◇◇◇◇◇◇◇◇◇◇◇◇

晚间八点，上条当麻准时出现在学校的后山。

据说，一方通行学长的温室就建在那上面，那是他入学时出资建的，只属于他一人使用，从来没有第二个人出入过。

学校全体师生无不对这一个地方感到好奇，不过在权衡了『满足好奇心』与『生命安全』熟轻熟重后，大家一致的选择后者。

毕竟冰山帝王的权威没人有胆子去挑战，而学校的后山自然而然被视为禁地。

然而今天这个禁地，将破除先例，敞开大门迎接第二个人，一个相当重要的『第二人』。

上条一边爬着后山，一边为一方通行学长的大手笔感到赞叹。  
  
对着路旁一盏盏亮起的路灯，他忍不住的惊呼：「哇！真厉害！连路旁的照明都采用声控这种高科技！」  
  
差不多爬到顶端时，两扇对开的大门映入眼帘。借着门旁的灯光，上条当麻开始端详起门上繁复的图纹。  
  
那是由荆棘与玫瑰所构成的图纹，与稍早时收到的邀请函与钥匙的图案是一样的。

上条当麻随即拿出钥匙再打开前喃喃自语着：「现在的我，就好像艾丽斯梦游仙境一样啊！」  
  
开门进入，走过一条笔直的林荫大道，尽头处，是一座巨大的温室。推开门，一道悠扬的琴声传来。

只见右边角落坐落着一架钢琴，而一方通行正弹着它。

沉醉在音乐中的他，像是没有察觉他的学弟到来似的弹奏着，身体还随着节奏微微摇摆着。

上条当麻看着这幅如画般的美景，不自觉地再度陷入沉迷。

…...........这个人，举手投足间，无时无刻都散发着无限的魅力。他的一举一动总是能吸引着自己，让自己舍不得移开目光......

呃！....等一下！他到底在想什么啊！上条当麻你振作一点啊！  
  
拼命地摇了摇头让自己清醒一点，随即，上条开始四处参观。  
  
不得不说，这个温室真的很讲究，无论是花的品种还是花卉之间的搭配。整个温室就像仙境一样，上条当麻忍不住爱上了这个地方。

而一方通行的琴声在这时停了下来，踱步到了上条当麻身后。

「喜欢这里？！」

上条当麻激动的转过身「嗯！这里很棒！谢谢你的招待！」面对着近在咫尺的一方通行，他又情不自禁的脸红。

一方通行莞尔一笑「坐下来喝杯咖啡吧！我想和你....说说话。」说完，便转身到茶水间去泡咖啡。

若海原在此，看见这个景象他又要石化了。

一方通行所喝的咖啡，一般是便利店的罐装咖啡，因为他嫌麻烦。然而他对于偶尔的手泡咖啡其实也很讲究，咖啡豆都是他从世界各地搜罗而来的，他从来没有拿出来招待过任何人，更何况，他也从来没有亲自泡来招待谁过。

上条当麻心情复杂的坐着等待，他感到有些忐忑又有些羞赧。

忐忑是因为害怕自己等一下谈话时，可能又会再度出糗，或者是神经大条的讲出了什么非常不合宜的话。而羞赧则是因为，自己的穿著，现在就已经出糗了。  
◇◇◇◇◇◇◇◇◇◇◇◇◇◇◇◇◇◇◇◇◇◇◇◇◇

一方通行学长今天身穿便服赴约，黑色的衬衫，一条领带松垮的系在上面，外面搭配长版的白色风衣、白色休闲裤还有一双军绿色的靴子，呈现出简单利落兼具干练的风格！

总之简单一句话，学长的服装仪容真是帅呆了，尤其是对比自己的，更是帅到破表。  
  
看看自己，身穿拉拉熊连帽T恤，还有牛仔裤，对比对方的穿著以及环境，感觉很不搭调啊！更要命的是，他还提了一个竹篮子。(内容物是神裂姐做的苹果派和甜甜圈)

现在自己的整体形象，具体一点的形容，就像是乱入的乡民，来兜售糖果的......

呜呜！都是茵蒂克斯的鬼建议，说什么omega就是要穿的可爱一点，才更能激起对方的保护欲，对方会情不自禁的想多加照顾你，对你的包容力也会比较强…

只怕他现在也没机会验证他的论调的真实性了，搞不好学长对他的印象不佳，已经在心里打算要向学校『退货』了.......。

一方通行端着咖啡过来时，上条还沉浸在自己的思绪当中，直到咖啡的香气萦绕鼻间，才将他拉回现实。

他为此忍俊不禁，真好玩啊！他从没看过一个人的情绪如此多样，变化这么快的，尤其是上条，他一直以为对方都会挂着万年不变的阳光笑脸呢！  
  
「你常常就这样突然呆愣住呢！尤其是看着我的时候，我很好奇，是我头上长了花了吗？还是有其它的原因？」

上条当麻看着一方通行学长直勾勾的眼神，知道对方坚持的想要答案，心知蒙混不了，只好害羞地回答：「因为你....长的.....很好看！」噢！好丢脸啊！  
  
「嗯！谢谢夸奖！」说完，一方通行连忙低下头端起咖啡喝起来，为了遮掩自己的失常。  
  
是的！自己失常了！以前别人对于自己的样貌，迭加了许多的赞美词，但自己从不上心，但刚才，仅仅是上条的一句「很好看」就让自己耳根子红的要烧起来了......。  
  
为了避免继续尴尬下去，一方通行决定开始闲话家常。

而这场谈话进行的相当顺利，在排除了一开始的尴尬之后，两人逐渐聊了开来，虽然在这期间，大部份都是上条当麻在说，而一方通行充当聆听者。

聊到后来，上条讲得更加忘我，笑容也更加灿烂。

尤其是聊到小时候的事，他更是把跟土御门与蓝发耳环一起『混』的辛酸血泪史翻出来，当然，辛酸与血泪都是土御门那个调皮的恶魔造成的，诸如土御门抢了自己的烤鱼和甜甜圈，或者是大胆的去挑衅当地的流氓太保之类的.......。  
  
而一方通行呢？！

发现自己在这场谈话中，出现了更多的失常！

比如说自己在不知不觉间，嗑掉了大半的甜甜圈与苹果派，明明自己根本不吃甜食，而另一个失常则是，他的心，面对着兴高采烈的omega，躁动不已，狂乱的心跳，在与他相处的这段时间，未曾平复过....

当然，生理上的冲动也从不间断，在捕捉不到妖精散发出来的那迷人的信息素，一方通行体内的狂兽不停的在叫嚣，要他冲过去咬他的腺体，逼迫那个可口的omega敞开自己的美好，供他予取予求。

啊啊！好想要....快疯了！那迷人的咖啡味...找不到！找不到啊！....到底是谁？把他那股味道给藏起来了....真是可恶....他得找个机会....

一方通行很敢肯定，上条的味道能收的干干净净，肯定是有外力的帮助！

能将信息速自由收放的，只有像他这样等级的alpha，当然，其他人想要这样收敛自己的信息素，就得靠外力的帮忙。

然而，因为这样的行为基本上违反天性，所以即便科学如此发达，制作出的相关药剂、或者产品效用基本不稳定，而且还可能有严重的副作用。

所以平常人除非到了很有必要，才会用这些东西隐藏信息素，平常时候大大方方的展露信息素也没什么不好，干嘛用这些麻烦东西？

本来一方通行也认为，上条是用了那些乱七八糟的产品，才把味道隐藏住，然而，他随即推翻了自己的想法。

因为，他很敢肯定，就算对方现在知道他是s级alpha，肯定也不会产生什么芥蒂，这个可爱的omega有多么没自觉，那一天他可是清清楚楚，就这么干脆的把人拉到怀里.....

那天没上了他，真的很对不起自己！一方通行不甘心的疯狂os着。  
◇◇◇◇◇◇◇◇◇◇◇◇◇◇◇◇◇◇◇◇◇◇◇◇◇

所以说，排除掉市面上那些乱七八糟的科学产物，那就只有魔法产物能解释了，如果是强大的术士的手笔，的确能够不着痕迹的遮掩掉omega的味道。

所以说，这是上条当麻身边的某个人在警告他：不要轻举妄动？！

一方通行状似无意的问着：「当麻！你的信息素....怎么不见了？！」一脸的疑惑无辜，彷佛只是单纯的疑惑罢了。

上条当麻害羞的说：「我家有两个实习的魔法师兄妹，他们最近在练习结界术。然后神裂姐姐就要他们做了一对耳钉，说是omega的味道还是要适时的遮掩比较好....」

真是的，神裂大姐真爱操心，他不过就是一个很普通的omega，干嘛这么紧张，而且发情期又没到。

….......啊啊！他的预感没有错，果然是这答案.....。

一方通行为此深思着，后来衡量了一下，暂时还是不要有什么大动作好了。

虽然他挺想要当场就把当麻给 操 了，不过如果后续很麻烦的话，那他和当麻还怎么谈恋爱？！

啧啧！你这妖精,....下一次我绝不会放过你！  
  
这场愉快的谈话，进行到了午夜，方才停歇。

两人并肩走到了校门口才互相道别，临走前，上条当麻有些不舍的将钥匙交还给一方通行。

没想到，对方将钥匙放回了上条的手掌心，「收下吧！这本来就是给你的。」  
  
「但是.....」  
  
「你是我的....直属学弟，不是外人。」

〝当然，未来你还会成为我的伴侣，更不是外人！〞一方通行在心里偷偷补充道。 

最后，上条当麻又再三的道谢，这才牵着脚踏车打算离开。

这时，一方通行突然拉住了他的后领，惊的上条当麻一个不小心，放开了他的脚踏车，随着「匡当」一声，一脸错愕的小学弟就这样猛然的跌进了一个充满冷香的怀抱中。

是百合香气.....是那个人独有的....迷人信息素！

上条当麻连忙闭气，吸入太多这样的味道，自己一定会....啊啊！坏掉的....好烫啊！....而且好晕！

只是这样一点点味道就让自己....呜呜别再想了，那里流了好多水.....

此时因为味道而迷乱不已的上条，情不自禁的将后颈往后靠近，那代表着一个omega愿意献身的意思，他愿意将自己献给alpha，让他标记，任由对方 蹂 躏、 泄 欲。

然而，背后的一方通行，仅仅是抬起一只手，在上条当麻的后颈处挥了一下而已。

紧接着，一阵刺痛便让前方还迷乱着的上条瞬间清醒，他吃痛的抚了抚后颈，「痛！.....学长...怎么了？」

学长依旧一脸无辜，他打开自己的手掌，里面躺着一小片的枯叶，「刚刚看到的....你还真是粗心啊！」当然唬人的，那枯叶早就被自己握在手里了。

单纯的上条学弟不疑有他，摸摸后脑勺害羞尴尬的笑了笑，再次与一方通行挥手道别。

而这时的他，表情相当的复杂，脸颊上有着刚刚被信息素勾引的潮红、然而表情又有点苦恼的样子。

….....怎么办！他....好像爱上学长了呢！一开始以为只是因为对方的信息素太过强大，自己才会受到这么大的影响，然而今天相处过后才知道，自己早已为他怦然心动了，他会受到对方信息素这么大的影响，也是因为自己早已倾心...

然而学长对他很好，又很信任他，如果他知道，他的学弟对他抱持着不纯的心思时，他能接受吗？

如果他知道，一个普通的、毫无特色的omega，居然不知好歹的喜欢着一个s级alpha，而且刚刚还准备忝不知耻的勾引他、向他献媚，学长一定会觉得相当没面子吧！

….他们两人会不会连朋友都做不成了？！

陷入自我挣扎的上条根本不会注意到，一方通行一直在校门口目送着他，以炽热的眼神、带着近乎病态的、满溢而出的欲望，注视着他，直到他的身影彻底消失。

之后，他邪魅的一笑，举起刚刚朝着上条当麻挥过去的那只手，只见那只手上，早已露出了血族的经典特征-尖爪，而此时一方的食指上，有着一颗暗红的血珠，那是刚刚假意「帮助」上条所占的便宜。

一方通行迫不及待的含住了他的手指，热烈的吮吸着。

…….啊啊！那是当麻的血….里面满满的都是那妖精的 骚 味….噢该死！又来了！根本控制不了啊！

瞬间，校门口周围，都布满了浓烈至极的百合花的味道！还好已经夜晚，学校基本没有任何人逗留，不然准被吓死。

而一方通行则是如获得至宝般的孩童，灿笑了起来，如果忽略他这个色 气 的眼神的话，此时的他倒有几分孩童般纯真的味道。

信息素暴冲…这个理当与他完全无缘的东西，却因为遇到了上条当麻，接二连三的发生，说实在的，这种感觉太爽了！

一方通行心情极为愉悦，但他的动作可没停下来，他找了个隐密的位置藏身于黑暗中，开始....做着某部位的自我探索。

他一手拉开了 裤 链，手上的动作开始忙了起来，快速的上 下 动着，嘴里还不停的含着那拥有可口的气息的那根指头。

“噢！当嘛！.......哈！...你这妖精....我要玩 死 你...哈！....把你玩得哀哀求饶.....” 

突然，一方通行脑海中浮现出刚刚那陷入他的怀中，迷乱而不可自拔的献身的那个场景，他仰着头，小声的低吼着，大量的 液 体 就这样喷发，他 色 情 而缓慢的，将喷到脸上的那些舔掉了。

…..呵！就算严加防范了又如何？！他一样也能从这可爱的omega找到乐子，占下便宜啊！  
◇◇◇◇◇◇◇◇◇◇◇◇◇◇◇◇◇◇◇◇◇◇◇◇◇

之后，当一方通行在停车场正要取车时，遇到了坐在另一辆车上的海原。

海原笑吟吟的问：「还顺利吗？还有，找到答案了吗？」

良久，一方通行以疯狂执着的眼神，注视着遥远的前方，并狞笑着说：「我想要上条当麻！不论使用任何手段，我都要得到他！」  
  
说完，发动车子，扬长而去，徒留海原，呆立在原地。

他不禁苦笑道「唉！希望不要出什么事才好啊！」

看来自己在未来得多多看着一方通行，要不然真依照他刚才的宣言去追求那个omega，不出事才怪！

只怕不是对方被吓跑，要不就是一方通行三天两头被警局约喝茶.....。

…......................................................................待续


End file.
